The following description relates to steering column assemblies and, more specifically, to a retractable steering column assembly having a lever.
When some vehicles are fitted with autonomous driving assist systems (“ADAS”), it may become possible to retract the steering column and wheel away from the driver to provide space for non-driving related activities such as working, reading, game playing, etc. However, steering column attachments, such as turn signal levers and washing fluid and wiper levers mounted on the column, may interfere with an instrument cluster of a vehicle during forward storage of the steering column. That is, due to the turn signal lever and the washing fluid/wiper lever, a steering wheel is limited in the distance that it may be retracted towards an instrument cluster without causing damage to the levers or instrument cluster. Thus, cabin space in the vehicle is correspondingly limited by the distance that the steering wheel can travel during retraction.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column assembly enabling an increase in cabin space during forward retraction of the steering wheel.